Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli (ラピスラズリ) is a coupling song featured on You and Me, Hyewon Choi's first solo single. It was released on May 27th of AS019. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Ah RAPISU RAZURI Ah IRAIRA shi Ah hoshizora mitai ni kireidane. "Moshimoshi?" kotaeta Narihibiku denwa ni shutsuro Koe wo kiite... Sono hi go te ni te AISUKURIIMU PAARAA wo nirami wo mite washi wa atai shinai no da Nanikashira kangaeteru nara me mo katari Itaku ka no you jinsei ga akumu ka no you Kata wo tata ita furikaette hisanna hohoenda. RAPISU RAZURI Okufukaku hitomi ni sabishii anshin Warui kioku wa shiawasena kioku mae ni saisei shi Hana wa sodatsu wa mae ni kare sore wa jinrui. Mannaka de ushinawareta SERENITI Ibara de tsutsunda ka no you ni maikai TACCHI hirihiri Hoshi sae hoka no hoshi nashi de kagayaku mayou sore wa watashi. KOKORO wa shin no ai mitsuketa nochi ni ochitsuka wa Houseki wa PUROPATI wo gaku wa sore wa RAPISU RAZURI RAPISU RAZURI Osorete Honesty Namida koraeru shizuka ni itta kodomo you ni sore wa kimi da. "Doushite warawanai no?" "Nani ga ki ni iranai?" Iki wo osaeru "Dou ka ai wo uke!" sonna koto Kimi rashiku (rashikunai) Kawaranakatta (kawatta) Hito wo shitsumon made ni jibun de kotae hotto iki "Watashi wa RAPISU RAZURI... ne?" |-|Japanese= Ah ラピスラズリ Ah イライラし Ah 星空みたいに きれいだね。 「もしもし？」答えた 鳴り響く電話に出ろ 声を聞いて… その日後　手に手 アイスクリームパーラーを　にらみを見て わしは値しないのだ 何かしら考えてるなら 目も語り 痛くかのよう 人生が悪夢かのよう 肩を叩いた 振り返って悲惨な 微笑んだ。 ラピスラズリ 奥深く瞳に 寂しい 安心 悪い記憶は幸せな記憶前に再生し 花は育つは前に枯れ それは人類。 真ん中で失われたセレニティ いばらで包んだかのように 毎回タッチ ひりひり 星さえ他の星なしで輝く 迷う それはわたし。 ココロは真の愛見つけた後に落ち着かは 宝石はプロパティを学は それはラピスラズリ ラピスラズリ 恐れてHonesty 涙こらえる 静かに言った 子供ように それは君だ。 「どうして笑わないの？」 「何が気に入らない？」 息を抑える 「どうか愛を受け！」そんなこと 君らしく（らしくない） 変わらなかった（変わった） 他人を質問までに 自分で答え ほっと息 「私はラピスラズリ・・・ね？」 |-|English= Ah, Lapis Lazuli Ah, so infuriating Ah, just like the starry sky, you're beautiful. Picking up the ringing telephone, "Hello?" you answered. Hearing your voice... Later that day, hand-in-hand as we walk out the ice cream parlor, noticing others glares, I realize that I don't deserve you Something's on your mind, I can see it in your eyes As if you were in pain, as if life was a nightmare Tapped on the shoulder, you looked back and smiled woefully. Lapis Lazuli Deep within your eyes, solitary, yet also relief Bad memories played before good memories A flower must grow up before withering, that's humanity. Somewhere in the heart is a lost serenity As if it were caged by thorns, everytime you touch, you flinch. Even a star hesitates to shine without the others, that's me. A heart must settle after one finds their true love Gems must learn their properties, that is Lapis Lazuli. Lapis Lazuli Afraid to be honest Like a child told to be quiet, holding back tears, that's you. "Why won't you laugh?" "What's wrong with you?" Repressing a sigh, something like "Please accept my love" You are still the same (not the same) You never changed (you changed) Before questioning others, question yourself and release a sigh I am Lapis Lazuli... right? Trivia Category:OmegaPri Category:Songs by OmegaPri Category:Hyewon Choi Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs Category:Sexy Songs Category:You and Me Category:Music